From Enemies To Lovers - DeiNaru
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: After the loss of Sasori and the betrayal of Sasuke, Deidara and Naruto find new love with each other. Smut one shot! Yaoi


From Enemies Too Lovers

Naruto stood in the clearing, his eyes drifting from tree to tree; anxiously waiting for a noise or the sight of who he was waiting for. Three months is a long time to have to wait for something. (Or rather someone.) He let his mind wander while keeping his eyes alert.

When had all of this began? Oh right, when Sasuke had left. The pain in his heart was just as sharp today as it was a year ago, when his lover had so blatantly stood there and said these words. "I love you Naruto, but my revenge for my brother is stronger."

What do you say to that? Nothing. That's right, nothing at all. What could you say? Nada. Zilch. So he stood there frozen and watched Sasuke walk away from him and out of the village. Gone from his life but still painfully in his heart.

He was positive that he would remain broken, never to recover. But somehow he had and it all started with a certain someone who he would never have expected to come into his life and to somewhat share his pain. Well sort of.

He smiled bitterly at the pain of losing his lover and bowed his head about to give up waiting, when he felt a breath on the back of his neck. Before he could turn around he heard them speak. "Did you miss me, un?" He bowed his head and closed his eyes as a genuine smile spread across his face.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around his blonde Akatsuki member's neck. "Kami Deidara, it took you long enough. I mean three months is a long time to keep someone waiting." He pressed his lips to Deidara's and felt Deidara pressing back hungrily. Deidara's arms snaked around his waist as the kiss got deeper.

When at last they broke for air, Deidara panted and whispered. "Kami, I've missed you, un. I need you very soon or I will explode, un." Naruto looked down at his blonde lover's crotch and knew he wasn't exaggerating. He needed him too and decided it was time they took care of that situation. "Make a bird Deidara; I need you too, very soon."

Deidara smirked and nodded. He formed the hand signs and made the bird grow bigger. They were in the air in no time at all and it was all they could do to keep their hands off of each other until they reached a neighboring village with an Inn.

Once they were on the ground and the bird taken care of, they grabbed each other's hand and entered the village. Once at the Inn they were getting antsier by the moment. Almost unable to hold back until they got to the room.

Once inside they were on each other in a second. Clothes were shed as they stumbled to the bed caught in a passionate lip lock. They panted and gasped into each other's mouths as hands roamed over soft exposed skin. Moans of pleasure filled the room as hips were ground together grinding heated arousals against each other.

Naruto was the one to break the kiss only long enough to shout, "Deidara I need you now! Take me this instant! I can't wait any longer." Deidara looked at the lust in his ukes eyes and couldn't deny him even if it was going to be dry and painful.

He nodded and grabbed Naruto's legs, pulling them apart and positioning his member at Naruto's entrance. He carefully began to push in and Naruto screamed. So as not to draw out the pain Deidara thrusted all the way in and stopped giving Naruto a chance to get used to him.

Tears ran out of the corners of Naruto's eyes. Kami, this hurt but it had been so long since he and Deidara had been able to make love. He knew it would get better, it always did. So he nodded to Deidara and began thrusting in and out working up a rhythm. Before too long they were both moaning loudly as each thrust that Deidara made, hitting his sweet spot was bringing him closer and closer to release.

When neither could take it any longer, they both hit their climax one right after the other, Naruto first and then Deidara a moment later. They panted and gasped as they tried to catch their breath. Deidara lay beside Naruto, both holding on to each other, desperate not to let go.

"How much time do we have together, Deidara?" Naruto looked into his blonde lovers eyes, silently begging him for more than just a few hours. "At least a couple of days, un." Deidara answered knowing that, that is what Naruto had been hoping for. He could feel him relax in his arms as sleep began to take over.

Deidara watched Naruto as his uke began to drift off. 'I wonder if Danna ever watched me like this?' He smiled sadly at the memory of his dead lover. He shook it away and smiled as he went back to watching his new blonde uke sleeping peacefully before him. He pulled the blankets up over them and snuggled closer to Naruto, letting sleep claim him.


End file.
